


Everyday

by broken_sunshine



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Cleo - Freeform, Cute, F/M, Fluff, otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 23:30:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11497077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_sunshine/pseuds/broken_sunshine
Summary: Leo promises Calypso that he'll tell her he loves her everyday for the rest of their lives.





	Everyday

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I'm just a teenager with a laptop. I don't own any of Uncle Rick's cool books or characters.

Leo felt like the happiest guy on the Earth. He had the most beautiful girlfriend ever. He would look at her sometimes and wonder how he got so lucky. 

"Stop looking at me." She snapped at him. "It's creepy." 

Leo laughs, "Mamacita, I'm just adoring you and thinking about how perfect you are." 

She rolls her eyes. "You know how I feel about that name, Leo." 

Leo ignores her and instead says, "I love you." he says, "I love how pretty you are. I loves how witty you are. I love that you're good with your hands. I love you and I will until we die." 

Calypso blushes, "How can you be so sure that you'll love me forever?"

Leo shrugs, "Will no one else could deal with either of us. Also, I just know." He takes her smooth hands into his rough ones. "I promise I will tell you everyday for the rest of our lives that I love you."

She smiles. "I love you too. Even if you're crazy." 

Leo peeks her lips. "What would I do without you?" 

"Probably be dead by now." 

"Probably." He kisses her once more.


End file.
